


Fly Me To The Moon

by Grendels_Arm



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Mild Language, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grendels_Arm/pseuds/Grendels_Arm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a rather silly story about Dean Ambrose and William Regal in space, based on the silly promo both men did together in FCW. Also, William Regal's pet iguana Fred plays a supportive role. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Star date 10-08-2014.10

_Star date 10-08-2014.10. We don't really see Earth any more. It's on our back and we don't have fucking rear-view mirrors. Thanks for nothing, stupid starship engineers! Anyway, we still have some food – if these plastic packs filled with undefined mush can be called 'food' – and a tank filled with water. So, we should be fine for the next two days. Maybe three, if we can handle not to kill each other._

* * *

Dean Ambrose pushed the button again to finish his recording for their log. It became quite familiar since they were left on their own for over two weeks now. No contact to Earth whatsoever for sixteen days. But still he felt the need to report home. Maybe, someone would find them in two-hundred years. And then they would be interested to know what happened to these two skeletons drifting in space.

Ambrose suddenly was brought back to the present time when he felt one hand on his shoulder that he shrugged away immediately. He still didn't like to be touched this way. Or in any other way. Not to mention by this one guy he was stuck in here for nearly three weeks now. But the older man didn't mind. He just sent him a smile when Ambrose finally watched back over his shoulder.

“Are you still doing the log? There is no need for it, you know? Except for your selfishness. No-one will ever hear it. So, you might use your breath for something more important,” William Regal told him, putting his hand back where he thought it belonged: on Ambrose's shoulder.

“And what might that be, huh?” the younger man almost screamed after rushing up from his seat, turning around to look at the older man ferociously. “Sucking your dick like you've wanted since we left fucking Earth, huh? Dream on, old man, dream on! Just don't ever touch me again, right? I'm stuck here with you for the rest of my life and that's bad enough. Just don't make it worse with your caring presence. Because I just don't fucking get it. Just leave me alone like this. And let me do my log. Because that's all I've got here. That's all I've got!”

The door slammed shut after Ambrose made his way outside the cockpit into the other cabin they had for sleeping. It was the only other place he could be to flee the other man. And he was dependent on the other man's respect not to follow him but leave him indeed alone.

But Regal had no intentions about following him. Instead, he sat on the seat Ambrose had left before and pushed the button on the log to listen to Ambrose's latest recordings. He just loved listening to them. They were probably the only reason left why he was still alive.

 

* * * *


	2. Star date 10-08-2014.22

_Star date 10-08-2014.22. The fucker really brought an actual fucking lizard in here! And I only discovered about half an hour ago when this creature stared right back at me when I'd woken up from my nap. This thing scared me half to death, and I won't ever set one fucking foot back into this cabin. But we are probably gonna die by tomorrow, so that's alright, I guess._

* * *

“We need to talk, Dean,” an almost soft voice interrupted his angry speech into the board recorder. For once, William had respected Dean’s wish not to touch him even that he was angry about his disrespectful behaviour before. He sat on the cockpit seat next to him and watched Dean practically bite into his microphone.

“I'm not doing this for fun, alright? It's something to remember us – get it? US! Yes, I'm doing that also for you. And you dare to interrupt me all the time!” Dean yelled at the stars in front of him, just tiny white lights amidst the darkness of the ocean that was this fucking universe.

William looked at Dean all the time. But the only sight he got from him was his profile. After a while he seemed to calm down a bit. His lizard was doing alright. Dean hadn't done any harm to him. But he still had to address his behaviour before.

“Look, dear boy, I haven't told you for one reason: I never imagined being stuck with you in here for almost three weeks. This was supposed to be a one-week-only trip. Now, that we are already here for such a long time, Fred might have felt comfortable in here. At home, so to speak. He just wanted to meet you. But right now, he is quite frightened – in the same state of mind like you are perhaps. It's not healthy to be in that state. So, I would recommend another meeting for a second start.” William weighed up his words carefully. At least, the three of them didn't have much space on their own. They had to stand each other for their last remaining time of life on this tiny oasis of eternity. And William was desperate to end all this in peace.

And he could see just by the sight of Dean's head that the young man was weighing up his options. Actually, William's mood changed instantly with every second he watched the man thinking and practically arguing with himself inside his mind. He was so much of an open book to him when he was in that kind of state that a smile circled his mouth when Dean finally turned his face to the older man.

“Alright,” Dean said in a slightly confused state given the sight of William's obvious amusement, “Somehow I slightly care about this guy's feelings. So, bring it. But I warn you: I won't touch it!”

“You don't need to be afraid, dear boy,” William said with an even bigger smile on his face. And before Dean could even think about a fitting protest, he had already made his way back into their extra cabin.

He came back a few seconds later with his lizard into his arms while Dean desperately tried not too look too concerned about their second encounter. After William had sat down next to Dean once again, silence fell into their little spaceship. But it wasn't an awkward one. For Dean's liking it was even comfortable for getting his time to check out William's strange pet. He now knew for a long time that William had this strange taste when it came to pets but never felt the need to know more than just the basic facts. Not to mention meet anyone of it.

But as of right now, shoving away his earlier statement, he reached out with his hand for the scaled guy. He barely touched him, just to satisfy his curiosity for what it actually felt like. And Dean got a feeling that snakes were far worse to touch.

“His name is Fred?” Dean finally asked William. And the older man couldn't help but smile at Dean.

 

* * * *


	3. Star date 11-08-2014.10

_Star date 11-08-2014.10. Woken up to the sight of Fred again. It’s getting better, I think. My heart rate didn’t rush through the roof this time. The good thing is that I now know about his presence; the bad thing is that he now checks me out all the time without doing anything. I mean, he could jump me every second or so. But since I’m at creatures that check on other creatures, William, I know you listen to this. So, I tell you that I know that you are checking on me as well. Just don’t do that, alright?_

* * *

“Where are we?” William asked when he had made it into the cockpit to take his seat right there beside Dean.

But the young man wasn’t really there, so to speak. He was drifting. Possibly in space. But his body was still inside their little room with too less space for each of them.

“I want to fuck you right now,” William tried again to get some attention. But even with this filthy remark he wasn’t successful. So, there was only one option left and William used it.

“I told you, you shouldn’t touch me!” Dean all of a sudden yelled at William shooting him a furious gaze after he got rid of his hand touching his shoulder.

“I'm really sorry, dear boy, but I couldn't get your attention,” William smiled softly at the angry man and William wondered if there was only anger inside of his companion. He was in this state for basically a whole week right now. Well, since they realized that their return to Earth was somewhat stalled and practically impossible. At some point, William thought that he had calmed down. Just for Dean to prove him wrong the second later. And every time it was about to get worse.

“So, you have my attention. What do you want?” Dean still yelled in anger and William was glad that Fred wasn't around. He didn't like Dean when he was yelling and screaming without any reason. Well, he didn't like him yelling and screaming at all but William always thought that Fred would know the difference. Iguanas are smart.

“I was just wondering whether something has changed about our situation,” William finally repeated his question. “You know, maybe we're coming back to Earth after all.”

Now, Dean was dead silent looking straight into William's eyes. He was all enraged and his blood boiling inside of him – figuratively. But then he noticed this sad and lonely look into William's eyes that let him finally calm down. For the last couple of days his thoughts always circled around his own brain and his own existence. Up to the point that he barely thought about William being trapped here as well. Together with him. Recognizing this sad look just opened his own eyes: he felt very lonely despite having company.

How many hours will they have left in here and in life? It was hard to tell. But it might be easier if they wouldn't feel alone. But in the end, Dean just turned to his front again to look at all the stars in the distance.

“No, there isn't any change. We're still far away from home. And we won't coming back,” Dean said almost whispering his words.

William sighed to the statement. Then he looked at the younger man for a while but this look in his eyes that he might have noticed before, was gone. At least, he wasn't able to get another look from Dean's eyes. In the end, Fred was more talkative than Dean at the moment. So, William stood up from his chair again and went for the cabin. Maybe in Fred's presence he wouldn't feel that alone.

* * *

_Star date 11-08-2014.11. William, if you listen to this – and I know you will – just don't take me too seriously about my last entry, okay?_

 

* * * *


	4. Star date 12-08-2014.09

_Star date 12-08-2014.09. Delirium hits me, I guess. Otherwise I just couldn’t explain what happened tonight. Maybe it’s because we’re left here on our own. No other people around so you take what you get. Maybe I’m just dying. And that possibility would be the best out of it. Remembering the things I’ve done last night only for the odd one or two days from now on would be a big relief. That’s for sure!_

* * *

“You almost act like it was the worst possible thing that could have happened to you, dear boy,” William said smoothly, almost breathing his words into Dean’s neck. And his hands made their way from his shoulders down his chest until they came to rest on his lower stomach. The chin of the older man then rested upon his right shoulder and Dean could feel William’s glance on the blushing skin of his own cheeks.

To his own surprise he just closed his eyes, his breathing intensified. William's touch this time wasn't embarrassing at all. Dean actually enjoyed it. Because for the first time they were together in here, he didn't feel alone. But still, something deep inside of him told him that he shouldn't enjoy it. So, he did some lame try to escape the older man's hug. It wasn't meant seriously. And William understood. As an answer he wrapped his arms only tighter around the body of the younger man.

“You've made me a very lucky man tonight, my dear boy,” William continued his breathing into Dean's ear now.

And Dean couldn't stop recognizing this genuine shiver floating down his spine a little too much. But at least he could avoid touching the man's hands with his own. Instead he tried to come to his senses once again, shoving away his feelings, nailing his vision onto the screen in front of him. And this depressing view of these few small spots in the eternity of darkness – it was the same sight for almost three weeks now. And why should he focus on that all over again? Why was he still afraid about the things that were going on inside the little space in here?

“It was just a little kiss to your cheek, William,” he finally told him, in some desperate way to hide his feelings, which made their way back to his brain, from the other man. “Just some random gesture wishing you a good night.”

Words were just mumbled like Dean wouldn't completely believe them himself. And William took advantage of it in kissing Dean’s cheeks now. He then backed off him to sit on his own chair watching Dean almost playfully affectionately.

“Whatever your intentions were: thank you anyway. You’ve made me that I don’t care anymore. I mean, how and when we’re going to die. That’s not important anymore. The only important thing now is that I’ll be surrounded by the creatures I love when it’s time to go. And this is the most important feeling in life.”

William smiled like a lunatic when Dean met his glance for just one second. The younger man felt his cheeks blushing even more when he looked around the control panel without an actual plan about what he could do to act busy. At some stage he just sighed and sat still again, desperately in need to arrange his thoughts.

“Look, man... William, I mean...” Dean started but only managed to stutter some meaningless phrases. Some deep breathing later he thought about trying again with actually looking at the older man. The big smile into his face didn’t help his cause really.

“Look, we’re about to die, I guess. And we will die knowing that the last part of our lives was kinda stupidly wasted. I don’t like this thought, you know? So, what about reaching Moon anyway, huh? We failed tremendously with the real one. But I’d like to think that I can take you there with me, if you like to.”

William listened carefully. Actually, he soaked in every single word spoken by the younger man. He had no idea what exactly Dean was talking about. But it didn’t sound like he wouldn’t enjoy it. So, William just nodded waiting for what Dean had to offer for him.

 

* * * *


	5. Star date 12-08-2014.15

_Star date 12-08-2014.15. I'm feeling relaxed, really. Kinda weird given that we have to die within just some hours, I think. We don't have any food anymore and I guess, William will prohibit that I lay hands on Fred in any attempt to get some extra hours. Well, I wouldn't do that anyway. Because what exactly would we use these extra hours for except for reaching Moon again? It wouldn't be that bad, you know. I mean, William is some creative person when it comes to sex, I could tell you by now! But I'd rather keep that to myself and Fred. Not that Fred was involved in some freakish kind of way. Just forget the last two sentences! What I'm trying to say is this: I've really enjoyed my last activity as a living human being. Couldn't have been better. Wouldn't have thought it would, given the fact that I have shared it with William Regal of all people. But the fucker really grew on me within the last few hours – literally! Make of it what you want. Because these are my latest words in here. Bye to all you people on Earth. We actually were on Moon. And it was fun!_

* * *

“What are you talking about?” Dean heard a sleepy voice beside him asking. He was quite sleepy himself and hadn't open his eyes so far. The voice, though, was quite familiar. Certainly William Regal happened to be right next to him.

Dean tried to open his eyes to close it not even a second later because sun had hit him – figuratively. He covered his eyes with one hand to try it again to have a look around. It seemed to be a bedroom of a flat or a house. At least, both men lay in a bed next to each other. Dean just couldn't remember, how the hell did he come here. Together with William Regal.

“What do you mean?” Dean finally asked himself. Maybe he could recollect some thoughts and memories when he just got some more time. He even turned his head towards William who had his eyes still closed. When he saw the older man, some kind of a flashback hit him: warmth spread inside of him but it was just this feeling. He didn't know what might have happened that could cause these feelings he apparently had for him.

Somehow, William was able to open his eyes as well. He smiled at Dean when he mysteriously answered him. “Well, you were apparently on Moon. At least, you said so. You must have had some weird dream, haven't you?”

“A weird dream...” Dean mumbled to himself while William's left hand started to roam over the chest of the younger man that instantly made Dean back off from him.

“What are you doing, man?” he almost yelled at William, being all confused and still without memory about recent events.

“I'm just trying to make you a bit more comfortable. But it might have caused quite the opposite, I guess.” William said after pulling his hand back with clearly visible disappointment into his features.

“More comfortable? You must be joking, do you?” Dean almost laughed at the remark by the older man. “I mean... I don't know... I've got no idea what's going on right now. But... are we an item or something? And I just can't remember?”

Initially, William was all elated and amused. But that was before Dean's questions sank in. Initially, he just had felt this warmth towards the younger man and he wanted to channel these feelings towards him. Now, these questions had made it into his mind and it slightly concerned him that he didn't knew an answer to any of them.

“I'm not entirely sure what happened in the last couple of days,” William finally told the wide-opened eyes of Dean's. “But I do know what happened last night,” he smiled again because he very fast came to terms that it wasn't important what happened in the past but what happened right now. And he just didn't want letting slip opportunities because of thinking too much about it.

“So, tell me what happened last night then,” Dean demanded. He almost had an idea but maybe memory would hit him again when he was actually told what happened.

“I could tell you, yes. Or I could show you instead,” William replied. And his left hand started to make its way over Dean's chest again, then down his body and finally disappeared under the blanket that covered both of their lower bodies.

When William saw Dean closing his eyes, this was the only thing he should know. The younger man didn't make any attempts to shove him away any more. Both men were still a bit out of their minds. Some significant memory from the last few days was missing. Like it was cut out somehow for whatever reason. But this here felt strangely right: both of their bodies completely nude next to each other. Like this was the only reason for the last few days might have happened.

And when William had made it on top of Dean, when he finally entered him, their eyes met in one sudden understanding. They still didn't know what happened but they knew that this didn't matter. Every single thrust into Dean's heated body grew more aggressively as if William wanted to take him completely. He didn't want to take him apart but somehow wanted to grab every little piece of the younger man like it was his last opportunity in life.

Their moans and groans still echoed against the walls of William's bedroom when Dean opened his eyes again.

“Somehow, I'm glad that Fred does have his own room apparently. Would have put me off a bit if I had to stare right into his eyes again the moment you made me cum,” Dean laughed at the older man and placed a kiss right onto his cheek.

“What do you mean with 'again'?” William instantly asked, being not entirely sure if he had heard correctly.

“With 'again' I just mean that your little lizard seems to enjoy watching us, you know?” Dean still smiled at the older man.

“And on which occasion have you seen him before? I can't remember having you two introduced to each other already.” Now it was up to William to confess that he apparently missed some genuine piece of memory to his mind. But Dean was quick to answer him.

“But, yes, you have. Alright, I've had called him names first and I apologize for that again. But after the initial shock, I might begun to like the fellow. We were stuck in some tiny cabin or something, so I didn't had a choice, right?” Dean said, quite surprised by his own words because he had indeed some memory flash. But what his mind came up with wasn't realistic, really.

“Could it be that we were indeed on the Moon?” William asked the younger man. Apparently the same memory had crossed his mind as well.

“Well, I still can't remember about the last days. But we were definitely a few minutes ago, right?” Dean now smiled, not caring anymore about the last days.

And instead of an answer, William grabbed Dean's head with both hands and kissed him deeply.

  

_Finis._

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this at FanFiction(dot)net. Post it here again for better reading and for having all my Ambregal stories together.


End file.
